School
by kagalli1116
Summary: Kagome is a new student at school. She meets a boy and is blown away by his good looks, all before she knows his role in the school.


She was dreading this day. Her first day at her new school. she had to move because she got invited (more like forced) in to this "great" school. It has the highest averages in all of Tokyo. But Kagome really didn't care, she really just didn't care about averages and ranks, she want to be back at her old school with all her friends. I she was kind of a hero back at her school when the news got out that she got an invitation in to J. High. But like it was said before it was more like she was forced. A lot of students dream to go this school, but she's just the "lucky" one that got invited to study there/

"Kagome dear, you look just darling in that school uniform. Its so beautiful I wouldn't even have guessed it was a uniform. Back in my day we nev………….."

"Mom just stop, I look hideous. I cant believe I have to wear a school uniform, that means everyone will be wearing the same thing."

The uniform consisted of a plaid skirt, white blouse, ribbon tie and a navy blazer with the school crest on it. The skirt was pretty short but she was just glad that she had the body to pull off such a outfit.

She had curled her hair, put on make up and was ready to go, when she realized that she really didn't know what shoes to wear. They never gave her shoes and the interview she was supposed to go to, to find out all this, she had missed. She decided to put on a pair of comfy flats. She checked in the mirror one last time before she left. Just because she didn't want to go didn't mean she had to look ugly.

When she got to the school, it was beautiful. It looked a lot different than when she saw it before, with no students. But not that she was looking at it, it looked like something right out of a TV show. The grand building with all the perfect students walking in.

When she walked in she was completely lost. She didn't have anything to help her. She missed the interview so she didn't have her classes, and no map of the campus. She decided to wonder around for a bit, squeezing past what seemed like thousands of people.

She knew that there was quiet some time before classes actually started. She never had gone to a school where they had uniforms. And even though the uniforms of this school was pretty she was already getting weirded out by everyone looking the same. She hated the idea of a new school but than again it meant a whole new start. She could be anyone she wanted, well she already was everything she wanted to be. She was really getting lost. The school was like a maze. She decided her best bet was to go outside and try and find her way to the office. She got outside and there was still a lot of students going in to the school. She decided to ask someone for help. Everyone looked so unkind and busy with their lives, too busy to help Kagome. She decided to ask this guy that was walking quiet slowly. The first think she noticed about him was that he wasn't wearing the regular school uniform, she just guessed that he was rebelling.

"um. Excuse me. Could you help me? I'm kind of lost, you see its my first day here." She said in the most polite way. She just hoped that he would help her. But instead of an answer he looked at her with the most questioning face on.

"Its your first day? I hope you know that its almost half way through the semester. Are you looking for the office?" He said, he had a very cold voice to him. It was weird but it was very pleasing. Almost a lusty.

"thank you so much. I've been wondering the halls for a while. I decided to get out of the school, before I got myself any more lost. Thank you again." She hope it didn't sound too desperate. She couldn't keep her eye off him, he was gorgeous. He might have been the best looking man she had ever seen. He had long silvery white hair, he was tall and masculine and he had the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. She always thought that her green eyes were quiet pretty but compared to his grey eyes she was nothing. His eyes were almost dull looking, lifeless, yet stunning.

"are you going to follow me or stand there all day" She was lost in her thoughts, too caught up with his looks to realize that he had started walking towards the school.

"mhm" that's all she said before running to catch up to him. He stopped right in front of the doors and looked down at her.

"the office it straight down the hallway" He walked in to the school. Kagome was standing there, awed that she didn't see the office which was, like he said, right down the hallway. With and arrow pointing to the office, with the word office on it. She was just thinking about how dumb he probably thinks she is. But she brushed off the embarrassment because in a huge school like this she would probably never see him again. The thought kind of saddened her because she would have liked to think she would see him again.

She walked in to the office, kind of nervous, the thought of starting all over at a new school, making new friends or not, new classes, all these bad things about a new school just came crashing at her. She took a deep breath.

"Hello. Good morning. What can I do for you miss?" The secretary asked.

"Hi. I'm a new student here. I missed my interview so I really don't know what my classes are."

"Your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi"

"oh. I've heard quiet a bit about you. You were the one invited to this school."

"yes." she said with an awkward smile on her face.

"Here is your schedule. Your first class is actually rite across the hall from the office"

"thank you." She left the office. Her first class by the looks of it was math. She really hated math, it was one of her best subjects but she just did not like it at all. She opened the door and walked in the class. She was blown away by the size of the class, in her old school the biggest class was 50 students. This class could have easily been 200 students. While she was standing there she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She felt a blush come across her face. She tried to put on a smile but she felt as though she was frozen in place. She turned to look at the teacher. She looked at him, and made a loud gasp. He just looked at her like she had two heads or something.

There was an awkward silence that came over the class.

"You must be Kagome Higurashi, Welcome to class"


End file.
